Fuzzy Butt presents No Mooning!
by Minakoi
Summary: It's crazy but it makes sense, like a doujinshi! Check it out, if you're brave enough...
1. Personalities

Okay umm. I don't know. Alright, My name is Minakoi but I go by Suna Cocoa some times if you care. Anyway, me and my friends formed a group called Fuzzy Butt Corporation. We want to make a doujinshi but its gonna take 50 years. But here's some stuff we plan to use. It's the truth about the characters in the show and how they really act. You may not want some of these things. This is the result of extreme lack of sleep. Me and my friend Miska stayed up all night working on this. Warning, there is a crack / every other drug addicted Shippo. Why do you think he's so short? Stunted growth. Enjoy and tell us what you think.

Rated R for language, drug use, violence, crude humor, and insanity

~Personalities~

Inuyasha: He's getting in touch with his emotional side. Also, he HATES Kagome and is kind of a dumb ass

Kagome: She HATES Inuyasha to the point of murder. She continuously tries to kill him!

Miroku: He's the same. How could you improve on him???

Sango: Perhaps the world's biggest feminist...(models in secret)

Shippo: He's a 30 year old drug addict and shaves daily (gets his drugs from Tasuki-Fushigi Yuugi)

Sesshoumaru: He's EXTREMELY sensitive.

Rin: She tortures Sess, has an obsession with violence, suicide, death, and asylums. Tips Kagome on murder. Loves Kohaku 3. Loyal to no one except Kohaku. DON'T PISS HER OFF!!!

Kanna: She flips everyone off, never speaks, and is secretly building a nuclear missile.

Kagura: She's an Eminem fanatic, crude and paranoid. She hates everyone especially Naraku.

Kouga: He secretly has the hots for Inuyasha.

Naraku: He's motherly some of the time. " Your daddy" every other time.

Kikyo: She's a very happy klutz.

Hojo: He's Kikyo's soul mate because he's an idiot. 

Kirara: She's sophisticated

Kohaku: He's normal. He has to be. Everyone else is psychotic!


	2. Skit:Compensating

~ Skit: Compensating ~

* random conversation backstage of INUYASHA*

Kagome: Ya know what they say about men and swords.

Inuyasha: ?

Kagome: The longer the sword the more they're compensating for.

Inuyasha: ??? I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BUT I'M GONNA FIND OUT AND IF IT'S BAD, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!

*Goes up to Sesshoumaru*

Inuyasha: What does it mean to compensate for something?

*Sess blushes and scoots away. Rin kicks him*

Rin: It means your ego's ___________________ this big but your equipment is __ this big.

Inuyasha: ?

*Goes up to Naraku*

Inuyasha: Yo, what does it mean to compensate for something?

*Naraku grabs Inuyasha in a big hug and strokes his hair affectionately*

Naraku: Oh my poor baby!! Tell mama what's wrong!!

*Inuyasha struggles to get free and escapes to Kanna*

Inuyasha: What does it mean to compensate for something?

Kanna: *flips him off*

*Goes to find Kagura*

Inuyasha: Hey, what does it mean to compensate for something?

Kagura: ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME!?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, DOG BOY!!!

*Escapes from Kagura to find Miroku*

Inuyasha: Hey, Houshi! What does it mean to compensate for something?

Miroku: *calmly hits him upside the head with his staff*

*Leaves and finds Kouga sleeping on the sofa, half awake*

Inuyasha: Yo! Wimpy wolf! What does it mean to compensate for something?

*Kouga rolls over and grabs onto Inuyasha*

Kouga: Want me to show ya? How about a demonstration?

Inuyasha: O.o

*Disturbed Inuyasha bumps into Sango*

Inuyasha: Sango, I have an important question for you. I need your sense of compassion. What does it mean to compensate for something?

Sango: *getting dramatic* Don't blame yourself! Society's high expectations are unrealistic! You should be proud of what you got!! Size doesn't matter, it's how you do the job! Why when I.......

Inuyasha: 0.0......;-;

*Inuyasha is depressed and slumps next to Shippo, whose smokin' a joint*

Shippo: Hey shit-for-brains! It means ya ain't got much ta work with down there. *points to Inuyasha's *ahem**

*Inuyasha gets red in the face, runs to the bathroon (seconds pass), and runs to Kagome whose watching JAPAN'S MOST WANTED*

T.V.: After poisoning him with rat poison, she cut off his head with an electric saw....

* Kagome is taking notes while Rin watches with facination*

Kagome thinks: This girl's a genius.

Rin out loud: She's my hero!!!

*Rin smiles sweetly for once, and Inuyasha runs up in a sweat and points his finger in Kagome's face*

Inuyasha: YOU'RE WRONG!!! 

END


	3. Skit:Your Daddy

~ Skit: Your Daddy ~

*Naraku looks seriously at Kanna, who doesn't even look at him because she's working*

Naraku: Kanna, I have something very important to tell you. I am your father!!!

Kanna: *doesn't look at him and flips him off*

*Looking directly at Kagura who stares hatefully*

Naraku: Kagura, I am your father!!!

Kagura: NO SHIT ASSHOLE!!!

* Kagura punches him. He looks shocked and sad. He's now standing in front of Hojo who looks.....empty*

Naraku: Hojo, I am your father!!!

Hojo: *freaking out* NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!

Naraku: *smiles with joy and nudges Hojo with his elbow playfully* Whose yer daddy?

*Everyone - Inuyasha, Kagome, Kanna, Kagura, Miroku, and Sango -_-;;;;;;;;;*

Inuyasha to Kagura: THANK GOD he ain't my daddy.

Kagura: *no comment*

Kagome: Why are the rest of us here?

End


	4. Skit:Pigeons

~ Skit: Pigeons ~

*Naraku gets box and opens it. The wasps/bees fly out*

Naraku: What?!? These aren't the homing pigeons I ordered! I guess I'll have to improvise.

End


	5. Skit:Vacation at Lighthouse

~ Skit: Vacation at Lighthouse~

*Sess and Rin are at the top of the light house. Sess is horrified by heights. Rin is trying to squeeze her head through the bars for a better look*

Rin: Ya know what's stupid? These bars are here to keep people from jumping off as an act of suicide, but...

* Rin leads Sess inside to the spiral staircase that has a mirror on the floor so you can see how high up you are. Rin leans over railing*

Rin: If you really wanted to kill yourself, you could jump in the inside. It's a spiral staircase! And what's REALLY cool is that you can see yourself in the mirror as you got closer and closer to impact with the concrete!

Sess:......................

Rin:......................

* Rin shoves a shocked and horrified Sess over the railing with a smile*

Rin: WANNA SEE!?!?!?

* Back at the studio, there are a lot of -_-;;;;; faces as the rest of the cast sees Sess in a full body cast*

Inuyasha: What the hell happened to you?

End

Inuyasha: -_-;;;;;;;;;;


	6. Skits:Volume 13

~ Skit: Volume 13~

* In this volume, Sess threatens Inuyasha yet again, as the script says to. Kagome, however, goes insane*

Kagome: All right!!! I've had it!! I've had it with your shit!

Inuyasha: Stay back Kagome!

Kagome: YOU! SIT! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU AND YOU AND YOUR SHIT!!!!

*Sango and Miroku behind a tree frightened*

Sango: Do you think this is far enough? She's snapped!

Miroku: HELL NO! Let's get out of here!

* Back to Kagome yelling at Sess*

Kagome: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING FIGHT EVERY DAMN TIME YOU SEE EACH OTHER?!? YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE -SIT!- SHITS! *to Inuyasha* YOU STAY DOWN THE BITCH!!!

*Inuyasha tries to drag himself to Sess*

Kagome: I SAID SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! MOTHER FUCKER, I SAID SIT!!!

*points to wide eyed Sess*

Kagome: You think I'm gonna put up with this?!? Don't think for a second that I don't know how much of a pain in the ass your brother is! I have to deal with his shit every fuckin day!!! Why do you think I put that collar on him, huh?!?! AND DON'T THINK I WON'T DO THE SAME THIN TO YOUR SORRY ASS!! NOW GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY!!!

*Sess looks calm, turns, and walks away. Later, he breaks down off set. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha, who is in bandages, are sitting at tables for a coffee break. They are scares of Kagome who is twitching and drinking WAY too much coffee*

Kouga whispers to Inuyasha: Why is she so pissy today?

Inuyasha whispers back: Well, I think it's what Miroku calls "being menstrual". *Inuyasha does "" with his fingers*

*Kagome slams cup on the table and it shatters. She gives a horrified Inuyasha the death glare. Then, she lunges across the table and strangles him*

Sango: Why didn't she just sit him?

Miroku: She's not in the right state of mind...

End


End file.
